


荷夫麦斯特

by Erynithil



Series: 星光灿烂 [2]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 17:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erynithil/pseuds/Erynithil
Summary: 荷夫麦斯特先后当过法伦海特和毕典菲尔德的下属……





	荷夫麦斯特

**Author's Note:**

> 本文是《白色马蹄莲和橙色郁金香》的姐妹篇

新帝国历2年5月，损失惨重的法伦海特舰队被整编并入损失也很惨重的毕典菲尔德舰队。米达麦亚元帅亲自主持了这项工作，他任命法伦海特麾下生还将官中军衔最高的荷夫麦斯特中将担任前法伦海特分舰队的司令官。前法伦海特舰队的所有舰艇，全部漆成纯黑色，和黑色枪骑兵保持一致。

然而，在很长的一段时间，这两支舰队貌离神也离。主要原因就是前法伦海特舰队的官兵们一致认为毕典菲尔德用兵鲁莽，导致他们爱戴的法伦海特元帅和过半同袍战死在伊谢尔伦回廊。而黑色枪骑兵的成员，对此也很难加以辩驳或否认。

尤其是荷夫麦斯特中将，不得不服从军令归于毕典菲尔德麾下，心里一万个不乐意。他对新长官的态度只有服从，没有尊重。每当他跟下属们提及黑色枪骑兵时，总是不忘带个“猪猡”表示轻蔑，而他的下属们也很乐意听长官帮他们泄愤。

甚至毕典菲尔德在场的时候（或是在广播通讯范围之内），荷夫麦斯特也敢这么说。他毫不介意得罪长官，甚至希望因此被调到其他舰队，哪怕被贬谪左迁到边境星球。不过毕典菲尔德对他的容忍度却高到不可思议。荷夫麦斯特也不感谢这种宽容。

毕典菲尔德的参谋欧根中将终于忍无可忍，私下找荷夫麦斯特谈话。“我理解您心中的愤怒和痛苦。然而，一切已不可挽回。您这样放不下怨恚有什么用呢？我请您和您的下属不要再这样反复地伤害毕典菲尔德一级上将了！失去法伦海特元帅，你们所有人的痛苦，加起来都比不上他一个人的！”

荷夫麦斯特不以为然。在他看来，毕典菲尔德和他的黑色枪骑兵猪猡们说话都十分夸张不实。他收敛了一阵子，又依然故我。在和罗严塔尔元帅的内战中，荷夫麦斯特就在整个舰队的广播中高喊：“我们不要辱没已故法伦海特元帅的英名！不要让那群鲁莽的黑色枪骑兵在我们面前摆起可笑的架子！”于是满怀怨愤的法伦海特旧部和深感羞辱的黑色枪骑兵同样勇猛地将罗严塔尔的舰队打得几乎崩溃。

莱因哈特皇帝魂归瓦尔哈拉之后，毕典菲尔德和其他在世的一级上将被摄政太后希尔德晋升为元帅，他们被称为“狮泉七元帅”。在和平时代，除了处理边境的治安事件，剿灭宇宙海盗，基本上就没有什么战事。黑色枪骑兵出动的机会不多。摄政太后笼络这些元老重臣，更多的是政治上的考虑。

时光流逝，物是人非，黑色枪骑兵内部的分歧已经不复存在，荷夫麦斯特上将也逐渐成为真正的黑色枪骑兵将官。而毕典菲尔德的主要工作，与其说是统帅军队，不如说是做亚历山大皇帝的军事教官。

新帝国历19年，亚历山大皇帝加冕亲政之后，毕典菲尔德申请退役和退休了。“和平年代，我这样的老兵纯属多余。”

亚历山大皇帝、希尔德皇太后和米达麦亚挽留未果，只得批准。

“退役后，有什么计划么？”米达麦亚关切地问。

“先回奥丁老家一趟，见见年迈的父母。也许会去帝国军校担任客座教授，也许会去旅行，漫游没有去过的星系和星球。”毕典菲尔德回答。

“还是不打算成家么？”在欢送宴会上，米达麦亚问他。

“我的心早有归属。我等待某天和他重逢，不在瓦尔哈拉，就在伊谢尔伦回廊的星尘中。”

米达麦亚并不感到意外，只是同情地拍拍好友的肩，轻叹一声。“那么请你自己保重了。”

站在附近的荷夫麦斯特一级上将听了如雷轰顶。他记起当年欧根的话——“失去法伦海特元帅，你们所有人的痛苦，加起来都比不上他一个人的！”

原来并不是欧根说话夸张。一时间，懊悔如潮水将他淹没。

毕典菲尔德放下酒杯。“走了，诸位再见吧。”

荷夫麦斯特追上去。“元帅阁下！请原谅在下过去多年来的无礼和冒犯！在下感到异常惭愧和懊悔。”

一缕苦笑掠过毕典菲尔德的嘴角，他出神片刻，然后云淡风轻地说：“荷夫麦斯特一级上将，我知道你每年四月三十日都会去帝军烈士公墓祭奠法伦海特元帅。可否拜托你同时替我送上一束鲜花？此别之后，我想我此生不会再返回费沙了。”

荷夫麦斯特点点头，不禁热泪盈眶。他理解毕典菲尔德用这种方式让他清偿负债，减轻内心的愧疚。

此后，在荷夫麦斯特的有生之年，每逢法伦海特元帅的忌日，他都带上两束花放在那个墓碑前。

起初他送上两束白色马蹄莲。他有印象已故长官喜欢用这种花装饰房间和会议室。

后来有一天，他在那里巧遇同样来前祭奠故人的瓦列元帅。瓦列看着他怀抱两束白色马蹄莲，就给他一个建议：“不妨把另一束换成橙色郁金香。” 

瓦列对此没有解释什么。荷夫麦斯特也没有问，但他接受了这个建议。


End file.
